


What Do You Want, Mama?

by beforethequeen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforethequeen/pseuds/beforethequeen
Summary: Noctis is ungrateful. Gladio is going to make sure Ignis gets taken care of.





	What Do You Want, Mama?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taketheblanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/gifts).



> Major thank you to my gf @taketheblanket for encouraging and heavily editing this filth. Yell with/at me at df-starboy on tumblr.
> 
> Happy Mother's Day!

"Brat," Gladio grunts when Noctis swaps out his coffee for his own over breakfast because he prefers the extra creamer in Gladio's cup.

"Ungrateful," Gladio mutters another day when Noctis salts the breakfast Ignis made.

"You need to stop babying him," Gladio says to Ignis over Noctis, who is too busy pushing his vegetable-free meal around on his plate to listen to them. "You're not his mother."

Ignis hums in response but doesn't seem to take Gladio's advice to heart. 

On another day still, the three of them sit in Noctis’ kitchen over a savory breakfast Ignis carefully crafted for them.

"Clean up after yourself," Gladio says to Noctis when he moves to steal away from his meal without a word. "And take a goddamn shower."

Noctis doesn't. 

Ignis is working in the kitchen, not having sat down to meal yet himself even though he is cleaning the pots and pans used during his hard work. His sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, but Ignis is wearing the business casual outfit Gladio is used to seeing him in, even though it’s the weekend and Ignis is not required to be at the prince’s apartment. 

In Noctis’ absence, Gladio tries to fix Ignis with a look for letting Noctis take advantage of him. When he brushes him off, Gladio grabs his thin arm to get his attention. Ignis looks surprised, even though Gladio does not usually shy away from being frank with him. "Don't let him get away with that shit. You spoil him."

Ignis frowns. "Maybe I do, but I fail to see how it concerns you."

"Because I'm supposed to make him tough and the lessons don't stick when he gets to come home and rely on you and step all over you as he wants. You can't let him bite the nipple he sucks."

Ignis’ face glows bright red, struck speechless for once. Ignis wrenches out of his tight grip and kicks Gladio out of his kitchen. 

"It's Noctis' kitchen!" Gladio yells over his shoulder on the way out before he slams the door. 

-

Noctis is twenty minutes late to physical training. When he finally shows up, Gladio sends him on a twenty minute run lapping the gymnasium around him, which Noctis tackles lazily by alternating between jogging and walking, glaring at Gladio when he has him in his sights. 

"Hustle!" Gladio yells to no success. 

By the time they hit the mat, Noctis is exhausted and disinterested in training. His fight stance is weak and when Gladio knocks him down, he cusses at Gladio like it's his damn fault. 

-

Gladio peers at Ignis over the rim of his glass of scotch. It’s late. Technically, Gladio does not need to be here but Ignis is cooking and he would not be able to scrounge together a meal a quarter as good at home. He's been watching Ignis putter around in the kitchen for hours, cleaning and meal prepping for Noctis so the prince has something to eat in the mornings. Noctis has been asleep in his room for hours. 

"You get paid for this?" Gladio asks after twenty minutes of silence. He and Ignis never have much to say to each other, but Gladio likes to watch.

"No."

"Why do you do it?"

"The prince will not eat breakfast unless it is prepared for him; he would rather not eat at all."

Gladio shrugs. “So let him.”

Ignis frowns, the lines deep and serious in his strict face. "I would not be doing my job properly if I let him become unhealthy."

"But he's already unhealthy," Gladio reasons. "He doesn't clean, cook, he's barely passing his classes. He's a mess."

Ignis glares at him "I will not have you insulting me."

Gladio holds up his hands. "I'm not! Little prince needs a goddamn lesson in humility if you ask me."

"I'm not. Asking you, that is."

Gladio tips the glass out to him and says, "Sometimes daddy knows best."

Ignis blinks then turns bright red. He turns his face away. "You must be joking."

When Ignis looks back, Gladio smirks, silently telling him he's not. 

Ignis huffs. "So what would you do?"

"Give him a good spanking."

Ignis doesn't believe him at first, but Gladio's eye contact is unwavering. He swallows. Gladio can see his throat work from across the room. "I'll do it if you don't want to."

"I hardly think we need to take such.. extreme measures."

Gladio shrugs and tosses back the rest of his drink without flinching. "Let me know, mama."

-

A different night, Noctis shows up to his apartment near midnight and is surprised to see not only Ignis, but Gladio in his kitchen. They are not scheduled to be here. Gladio’s fist is clenched around a glass of scotch. Gladio is watching Noctis with something dangerous in his red eyes. Ignis sips his wine and won't meet his gaze. 

"What is this?"

"Iggy and I were just having an interesting conversation, putting our heads together on how to best combine our jobs."

Noctis frowns. "What?"

"Gotta figure out how to deal with a brat."

Noctis immediately goes on defense. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Means we gotta teach you a lesson."

"You're not my fucking parents."

"But we _are_ your keepers. I don't see anyone else in the realm making sure you get out of bed and eat your meals every day. Ignis goes out of his way every day for you."

"It's his job."

"It's not. You should thank your mother."

Noctis reels back from that, eyes wide. Gladio’s expression is entirely serious, and Ignis is clearly hiding behind his glasses to not give away the embarrassment in his eyes. 

"That's uncalled for."

"Who else cooks for you and cleans for you and doesn't ask for anything in return? Who else takes care of you?"

Noctis cannot speak. 

"Iggy works a pretty thankless job and you step all over him."

"I do not!"

"You do. You should show your mother some love."

Noctis can feel his face burning at that nickname again. This time, the offense is minimal, nothing. Instead, his face feels like it will melt off. He stumbles to find the right words for his shock. "I don't- what do you- how do I?"

"Why don't you ask?"

Ignis' tight line of lips finally part into something soft. He looks lost, uncomposed for what feels like the first time in Noctis' eyes. 

Gladio beckons him forward and every step across the kitchen feels loud and meaningful like he's walking humbly to an altar. Noctis walks past Gladio and he can feel the intense watchful eyes on him scanning him head to toe. He feels pushed forward by those eyes. Noctis wants to do a good job because Gladio is telling him he’d better. He wants to do a good job because Ignis looks flustered and stiff and uncertain. 

Ignis is a foot away and Noctis doesn't know what to do. From behind him he hears, "What do you want, mama?"

Ignis slowly tips his head back and Noctis cannot do anything but step into him and press a tender kiss to his neck. The glass of wine he holds sloshes over the rim. He can feel Ignis gasp immediately before he tightens his shoulders and pulls himself together. 

"That's very nice of you, Noct," Gladio says encouragingly from across the room. 

Noctis wants to do even better. Mouth to neck, he gently walks Ignis back until he's up against the kitchen counter and he begins to mouth down his neck and collarbone, stopping to flick his tongue out over the V of skin exposed above the button of his shirt. He can feel ignis' heart beating. 

Ignis' knuckles release from the lip of the counter and open another two buttons on his shirt. When one hand returns to the tile counter, the other finds its way into Noctis hair and guides him to a nipple that Noctis latches onto without hesitation. Ignis gasps. 

"That's it," is a low soundtrack tumbling from somewhere else in the room. Noctis' ears are ringing, he is barely aware of anything but the hand on his head and the tight nipple between his lips. 

Fingernails card through his hair, helping Noctis figure out what Ignis likes. He bites gently then licks slowly, learning by Ignis' alluring reactions. Noctis' hands gingerly land on Ignis' waist. He finds he's holding on more for his own sanity than balance. 

Hesitantly, Ignis says, "Th-thank you."

"He's being a good boy, right?" Gladio asks. 

"He's showing me he is grateful for once."

Gladio barks out a laugh. Noctis is glad he cannot see the smug look on Gladio's face, but he can hear it in his voice. "Is that enough for you, mama, or do you want something else?"

Ignis doesn't say anything and Noctis can't feel him moving as any indication, but he does hear the loud scrape of a kitchen stool across the hardwood floor and heavy footfall crossing the room toward him. A second, firmer hand tangles in his hair. It clenches over the back of his skull and pushes Noctis to his knees. 

Noctis looks up and although he should have expected to see the other men above him, it still takes him aback to see them there. They tower over him. They're not even looking at him and it makes him feel small.

Gladio has a hand on Ignis' cheek. "I think I know what you want."

He unbuttons Ignis' pants, his large inked hands are right in front of Noctis' face but still no one acknowledges him. Noctis swallows the knowledge that he is going to have a face full of cock, but it only bounces in front of him for a moment before Ignis is being turned around and leaned his elbows on the countertop. Noctis hears the clink of the wine glass set on the marble. He finds himself inches from a tight asshole that he's not sure what to do with until Gladio says, "Lick."

Noctis must be a very good boy because he does not wait a moment before diving in, tongue out. He's never done anything like this and his inexperience doesn't give him pause. Gladio groans like he's the one being pleasured, and Noctis realizes that his bodyguard harbors some very unique kinks that Noctis thinks he wouldn't mind exploring. 

Ignis is panting, his hips statue still and it's clear that he is trying not to appear as though he wants it, but Noctis knows he does. He can feel it in the tremble of his thighs, the way that he clenches against Noctis’ tongue when he laps over his entrance.

Gladio's thick fingers return to his dark hair, carding through, petting him and cooing that he's being so good. Noctis' face is hot, he finds he cannot easily breathe with his face in Ignis' pert ass, and when he opens his eyes, he notices that Gladio's black denim clad hips are inches from his face, the huge outline of his hard cock obvious even beneath the stiff fabric. Gladio’s tight grip on his head prevents his eager study of Gladio’s arousal, keeping his face firmly where it needs to be, pleasuring Ignis. 

The soft moan he hears from Ignis makes Noctis want to try harder. He tries pressing his tongue into the ring of muscle and is surprised when it works. Ignis moans this time, falling lower over the counter. Noctis sits up a little taller to accommodate the shift in position, wanting to give him more. 

Noctis has never witness Ignis like this, weak and wanting. He has never heard Ignis gasp if not in indignity, never heard a grunt or groan that was not intentional. He loves it, he wants to inspire more sounds from him. Noctis works him harder, pressing deeper, tasting him. He has never tasted something like this before and it’s thrilling. Knowing Gladio would be pleased, Noctis finds that he wants to work for his supper.

Noctis’ hand reaches up to touch himself, only able to enjoy himself for a moment before a heavy boot knocks his hand away. Gladio growls at him from above, “This isn’t about you.”

Noctis folds his hands behind his back and obeys. 

Gladio’s hand in his hair rips him away and Noctis flushes hot at the mournful sound that escapes his own lips unbidden. He feels filthy for wanting more of that dirty taste. He sits back on his haunches and watches through squinting eyes as Gladio turns Ignis back around and he is faced with a delicious cock, thin, but long and cut. He is pink and dripping.

“Open up, princess.” 

The second Gladio pushes him forward, Noctis opens his mouth to let Ignis inside.

“So obedient when you’re finally put in your place.”

Ignis is quiet and still, but when Noctis peers upwards he can see flush that worked its way down his chest and his straight white teeth digging into his soft bottom lip. Ignis bites himself to keep from making sounds and Noctis wants to explore that further, wants Ignis’ teeth digging into his shoulder while he touches every part of him. For now, he works as hard as he can, wetting him with his tongue and bobbing his head to take him deeper each time.

“Looks like he’s doing a good job, mama.”

Ignis hums in agreement.

“Why don’t you tell him what a good job he’s doing? He doesn’t learn unless he’s told.”

“He’s doing an adequate job for a novice,” Ignis says and Noctis can feel the mood shift before Gladio even moves to do something about it. 

Noctis is a novice. He’s never touched another dick before but he is starved for it. He does not know what to expect when Gladio tightens his hand on the back of his head and shoves him forward. Noctis gags, trying to pull back to recover, but Gladio only allows him on his own terms and he holds Noctis in his place for a few impossibly long seconds before letting him go to cough and breathe.

When Noctis has barely composed himself, Gladio pushes him back onto Ignis’ wet cock.

“Is that better, mama?”

Noctis looks up and sees that Gladio has replaced the glass of red wine in Ignis’ hand. He drinks it shakily. Gladio’s hungry eyes are fixed on Ignis’ face and he reverently whispers, “Beautiful. You deserve this for all the hard work you do. Your baby doesn’t even say thanks for the meals you cook and the tender care you give him.”

Then, shocking words from Ignis strained voice, “It seems Daddy knows how to take care of me, too.”

Noctis looks up in surprise around the mouthful of cock. There is a look being exchanged between the two of them that Noctis is not a part of. It makes him feel hungry. It makes him want to do better so they will appreciate him too. Gladio and Ignis do all the work and they have their own bond that Noctis is suddenly fiercely jealous of. 

Noctis goes back to work more fervently than before, relaxing his throat and pushing himself farther onto Ignis than Gladio asked. He can hear the impressed grunt from Gladio. Noctis wishes he could do this to him, too.

The slow grind of the zipper next to his ear is like music, Noctis can feel the change in the air when Gladio pulls his cock out. He feels hot and heavy and a little smothered by the wet heat of him. He opens his eyes to peer at the massive girth of other man and loses focus on his relaxed throat, immediately choking. Gladio lets him up to breathe and when he finally composes himself, he blinks through wet eyes at the two cocks in front of him.

“You look a little desperate, Noct,” Gladio coos at him. “You want us both, don’t you?”

Noctis nods. His throat aches.

“You just take care of mama. Daddy can take care of himself.”

Noctis opens his mouth wide to take Ignis into his mouth. He puts his lips and tongue into it now that the hand on the back of his head is just holding and not guiding him. It’s new territory, Noctis figuring out what feels good on Ignis without verbal cues. Ignis holds back sounds that clearly want to come out. Noctis feels lost, taken, and eager to please. He licks Ignis up from the base and takes the soft head into his mouth. 

He cannot be distracted by the cock next to his face, but he wants to be. Gladio is stroking himself fast, the fat head bumping wetly against Noctis’ cheek. He wants to turn his attention, try to take both of him in his mouth but he wants to be obedient even more. Gladio told him to show he is thankful to his mother, and he is determined. Bobbing his head, he hollows out his cheeks and sucks at him.

Ignis gasps above him and Noctis can taste the leak of precum on his tongue for his efforts. He hums in thanks and Ignis shakes.

“You’re close, aren’t you, mama?”

Gladio’s voice is gruff with arousal, it sounds like he is close to coming himself and Noctis feels validated by it. He works faster, wetting his mouth to make his work slick and good for Ignis. Noctis blindly reaches for Gladio and sets a hand on his thick thigh, squeezing lightly to tell him it’s okay, he wants it.

Gladio grunts and pushes his cock against Ignis’ while he pumps himself faster. 

“Come for us, daddy,” Ignis murmurs.

Gladio shouts as he comes on Ignis’ cock, knocking the pulsing head against Noctis’ lips. Noctis works faster, gathering the salty wetness in his mouth. It makes it easier to fuck his face on Ignis. Gladio pets the back of Noctis’ head as he comes down from his orgasm. 

“You’re so sexy, baby. Did you taste what you made me do? You gotta do that for mama, too. Iggy’s gonna come for you.”

Noctis moans and tilts his head back, looking up to meet Ignis’ wide eyes. His glasses have slipped down his face, his hair is falling down, and Gladio is petting the back of his head just like he is with Noctis. Ignis takes a messy sip of wine before clinking the glass down and leaning back. His thighs are trembling. Noctis can tell he’s about to explode. He relaxes his throat and bobs on him, working a fast painful rhythm until Ignis grabs him, uncomposed, and floods his mouth. 

Noctis swallows dutifully and releases him with a wet pop. His entire face feels red and wet. 

Gladio kneels down beside him and grabs his face in surprisingly gentle yet firm hands, tilting his chin to look at him. Noctis meets his amber eyes. Gladio is so close to him and he’s never seen an expression like this on his face. He looks fond, he looks smug. Noctis trembles. 

Gladio swipes a big thumb over Noctis’ wet lips and puts it in his own mouth. He sucks on it thoughtfully and looks up at Ignis, eyebrows raised.

Ignis is flushed down to his chest, he looks weak and tired. Noctis wants to kiss his pink neck. He raises a shaking arm to him and Ignis falls to his knees with them and rests his temple on the top of Noctis’ head. He wraps his arms around him.

“You okay?” Gladio asks, seemingly to both of them. His voice betrays hesitance for the first time tonight. 

Noctis nods bonelessly and Ignis fondly uses a nickname he has never used before, delighting a surprised smile in his boys, “Yes, Gladdy.”


End file.
